


I will stop being a feminist when...

by RoxieOfficial



Series: texts about my life [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Feminism, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Here's a text I wrote a while ago about feminism.





	I will stop being a feminist when...

...for the exact same job, both men and women will earn the **same** salary.

...men four times my age will stop staring at my ass. ( I have witnessed men over seventy staring at my ass... I am sixteen. They could be my grandfather. It's disgusting. )

...men will finally understand that 'no' means 'no'.

...rape victims won't be asked what they were wearing when they were raped.

...people, especially older generations, will stop telling me “ you should just be glad that women have more rights than they did sixty years ago! ”

...people will stop using “ boys will be boys ” as an excuse for rape.

...men will stop catcalling women.

...men will stop saying “ not all men. ”

...I can finally feel safe when walking alone in the streets and don't have to put my keys between my fingers anymore.

...my mum and my brother will stop telling me to shut up when I talk about feminism.

...men will stop asking women if they are on their periods solely because they are angry.

...my mum will start treating my brother and me equally.

...my mum will stop teaching me how to be a “ good wife. ” ( If my husband wants a sandwich, he can get up and do one himself. )

...teenage boys will stop making rape jokes. ( Those are **_never_** funny. )

...teenage boys will stop saying that reverse sexism is real.  _It's not_.

...men will stop saying “ what about men? ” when women talk about feminism.

...men will stop mansplaining.

...rape will stop being the victim's fault. ( If someone is murdered, is it their fault? No. So why is it different with rape? )

...women can go outside dressed as they want without being called sluts or whores. ( Men can walk in the streets topless but I cannot wear a short skirt because it is too “ slutty? ” )

...society will stop asking women to change for men. ( _What if your future boyfriend wants kids? What if he doesn't like that you cuss so much? What if he doesn't like your hair colour?_ )

...being a girl won't be used as an insult anymore ( e.g. telling a boy to stop being a girl because he's crying. It's not okay. )

...women and men have the same rights.


End file.
